Tylers Love
by Siren to the Werewolves
Summary: Caleb Half Sister Ileana comes back to ipswich reid and tyler dont know till she pops in at nicks a while pass and what do the boys see on Ileana rings fingure Tyler class ring what does Caleb have to say about the 2 younger one relationship Tyler OC.
1. Back Home

Hey my names Ileana Danvers I beat your wonder how Caleb's has a half sister well to me im not half im full doesn't matter what any own says simple as this our dad kind of

got drunk and yeah the result was me but after I was born my "mother" went crazy and tried to kill her newborn my mother rushed in a took custody of me her name Evelyn

Danvers to me she want my half mother no way In hell was she my half she was my real mother she taut me everything and Caleb well he my brother we get along but when I

turn 13 something happen I got theses powers Caleb told me it only suppose to go to the male in the blood line I was so scared and my mother was their comforting me like

always when I turn 14 I was already in a relationship His name was Tyler yup the baby boy Tyler Simmis my brother was happy that I didn't turn out with Reid but I ignored

that comet but at 14 my father started to age quickly and it scared me he told not worry he would be fine and by that time Caleb Pouge and all the other notice I had one hell of

a singing ability and dancing so I was sent off for 3 years to California to sing and dance I attend a school in L.A I said my good byes and to mine and Tyler dislike we were

forced to break up he gave me a necklace right before we left and lets say I never take it off I haven't seen the boys since I left and now it times to go home to everything I left

behind I hoped into my Nissan 350z a striking color of blue and took off putting the top again and going back home

Sarah Point Of View

For the past few days Caleb being ignoring me talking on his cell phone I finally got to his phone with out him looking I flipped to incoming and outgoing calls and their filling up

the list was the name Ileana on the contact picture this really pretty girl with dark brown hair and coffee eyes standing with her back almost turn to the camera she was so pretty

she wasn't pale but lightly tanned and had a great figure but she was short shorter that Tyler standing neck to him she only reach somewhere between his chin and chest she was

so pretty I flipped thought the pictures and they were some many before the ones of me and Caleb picture of her and the others on kissing Caleb's cheek on of her and Pouge

another of her and a horse at Caleb's father house and one of her and Tyler holding hands I couldn't tell if she was a ex of Caleb's or and ex of Tyler all I know is that pure

jealously and fear hit me when I saw all these calls and how pretty she was Kate brought me out of my world "Sarah Sarah listen I doubt he doing anything" "I know but you

should see this girl im couldn't believe it she was so……." The phone range it was Kate's cell "Hello oh hey baby ……yeah sure come on over……okay? What ever you say"

Kate and Sarah had been moved to a bigger room with one catch a third room mate Kate hung up her phone and look at Sarah and said "Caleb and him and are coming saying

they meat or new room mate and their bring her" the only thing Sarah could muster was a small nod they sat their inslince thinking Kate was day dreaming and Sarah was

thinking about something mostly Caleb's wired behavior then a knock on the door Kate had taken the bed fatherest form the door and Sarah was in the middle so the new girl

would be sleeping by the door Sarah got up and open then door to see Caleb and Pouge holding to bags Sarah look at Caleb with a sad look witch Caleb sent back as if

silently asking what wrong the walk into the room and put the bags down Sarah turn to the door to see


	2. Intros and reflections

**I don't own the covenant I only one Ileana and Cesar **

I turn the coroner to go into my room only to see a blonde girl and a raven black hair girl they both just stare at me like I came from some where far away. It was awkward just

standing their I swear I was awaiting for a tumble weed to role on by so I just slowly pick my hand and say "um hi the name Ileana" the blonde got a hurt look "oh so your

Ileana" "yeah I just transferred" Caleb clear his throat "um Sarah Kate I would like you to meet my sister Ileana this my girl friend Sarah and Pouge girl friend Kate you'll be

staying with them" I smiled and could of sworn when the word sister left his mouth Sarah finally relaxed Sarah just gave me a smile and said "so where did you come from" "um

vie been in LA for a few years" Kate jump up next "doing" "sing and dance learn about everything" "why did you do that"

"my family said I had a nack for it and they wanted me to pursue it so I did" "wow well welcome to Spencer's" "thanks happy to be here" then Caleb jump in of course never

could levee a conversation alone "well Ileana were going to head to nicks in a bit you want to see Reid and Tyler again don't you' I just nodded as the memories of me and

Tyler flooded back in my head I gave Caleb and Pouge a smile as the walk out Caleb turn to the girls before leavening "im trusting her with you two" they both chuckled as

Caleb kiss Sarah and they where off after Sarah closed the door they both turn to me as I smiled as I look at them and blurt out "I can see why both my brother were attracted

you both are very pretty" they both smiled at me as Sarah sat in the bed in the middle she said "so Ileana how old are you" "im 17 im about 11 months younger than Caleb and

1 more that Tyler" the look at her and gave me a small smile I smiled as I look at the clock "well better get ready for Nicky's you guys are coming right I could give you ride

their if you like" "yeah sure" both girl answered I smile and got up and got ready I let my dark brown hair down and began to straighten it with a straighter I bought I came out

just find I divide at the top so most of it would flip to ones I side my hair hit my bra strap lines as I walk out and see the girls getting ready I go to my stuff and pull out some

jeans Tyler loved to see me in the where these light blue denim jeans they of course where tighter now since I did grow but I hardly wore them I threw those on and pulled out a

regular shirt that showed of my belly button and we where off to nicks the drive their was quite actually and I couldn't believe I was going to see Tyler flash back of the time I

left came to me our break up almost 4 years ago

_**Flash Back**_

_**as I walk away from my father old colony house I didn't dare look back he was getting so old her look like he was 5o but he was barely 30 it scared me I was **_

_**still to young for a stupid license witch reeked but my father bought me and alternative motive of transportation an equine aka a horse him name was Cesar **_

_**Tyler named him though it suited I hope back on his back and began trotting back on to the forest their were short cuts only I knew about to get to the other **_

_**homes and the way to Tyler I knew by heart I don't know how Im going to tell him im leavening I cant believe this as Cesar began to gallop he jumped over **_

_**logs and little streams he was a muscle horse dark brown and a white face I rode ranchero I guess you can call it going back to my route the Mexican saddle **_

_**describe by Reid as doing the splits on a horse it didn't bother me we came to a stream it was kind of deep as he still ran straight through it he pick his legs and **_

_**continued I couldn't leave Tyler he was like my life only in 2 minutes did I reach his house the Simmis manner his mother adored me and his father accepted **_

_**me his mother even went to the drastic measure saying that when were older and having kids their going to be beautiful she talk about or wedding and our **_

_**future his father was a different story I was the first female to get the power in the history of the covenant the couldn't believe it when they heard his father at **_

_**first look at me like I was some sort of freak but over time excepted me just like the others I tied Cesar to a tree and walk to the back door and knock Tyler was **_

_**the one to answer like always his arms formed their way around me waste and he gave me a lil kiss on the lips as he smiled "hello gorges what do I owe this **_

_**honor" he joked I smiled but it was a week on his smile disappeared when he saw me "Ileana what's wrong" "Tyler My Dad he's um" "what" "sending me **_

_**away …… to LA for a few years" "WHAT" "well after you and the other told them about my dancing and sing they look into it and they want me to go to La **_

_**and take classes" "Ileana you cant be serious" "Tyler I want to" he pulled me closer to him to the point where his forehead was touching mine "if you want to **_

_**go I wont stop you" "I know you wouldn't but you know that means" "yeah I know" "im so sorry Tyler my dad wants me to do this before he" I left my **_

_**sentence dangling I didn't want to say it my dad kept telling me he's stop using when I was 10 4 years later and still didn't stop I stayed their with Tyler for a **_

_**little while longer he kept holding me never wanting to let me it seemed giving me little kiss on my neck check forehead I cant believe I was doing this 6 days **_

_**later it came I was leaving and not knowing when Id come back I said go bye to my father and kissed his check and said god bye to Gorman and asked him to **_

_**please take care of my father and he gave me his word as I took my last ride on Cesar for who knows how long back home when I arrived their my stuff was **_

_**already in a car I continued to ride Cesar up to the door when I dismounted and the guys came out Caleb was the first to hug me he held to the point where it **_

_**thought I was dieing it seemed like he didn't want to let go either he pulled away and said "be careful out their okay" "yeah bro no problem" he step back and **_

_**next was Pouge he smiled as me and pick me up off the ground and squeezed me till me back popped I laugh at him as he put me down and ruffled my hair or **_

_**at lest tried you cant really do that when you hair in a pony tail "take care Ileana and no I do say no other if you know what I mean or else they have to go **_

_**through me" I laugh as he step back and by other he mean boyfriends it didn't matter Tyler was the only one for me so what do I care about other and then the **_

_**one and only Reid future playboy I know it I can sense it he gave a small quick hugged and step away "no don't forget how I taught that one and only female f **_

_**this family got it" "sir yes sir" I gave a little solute "always be a flirt then kick em where I counts" he chuckled as did the rest all three when in side only **_

_**leavening me and Tyler you know they say at 14 your no supposed to take lover seriously but me and Tyler have been told where way more mature for our age **_

_**he walk up to me and gave mad a hug and I hug him back as I let some tears escape my eyes he kissed my check and pulled away staring at my face he brought **_

_**his hand to my face and brushed away my tears oh his touch that one thing ill never forget hid touch it comforted me always held some sort of reassurance that **_

_**I loved so much he gave me another kiss on the check as he pulled something form his pocket it was a little heart plain and silver with a thin silver chain and **_

_**on the heart shining in the light I could see the initials TS + ID I smiled at him as he put it around me neck as he whispered don't forget about me" "never in **_

_**my life would I dream" he gave me a kiss on the lips as we hear a neigh I smile and look at Cesar eating grass "take care of him I don't think he like any of the **_

_**others" "promise" my mother walk out as smiled at Tyler she smiled apologetically as he gave me a last kiss and me nod my mother walk away I whistle at **_

_**Cesar as he came to me he came to me and I said 'Cesar Tyler" which to Cesar meant go to Tyler he walk pass me and to Tyler I hop in the car and we drove **_

_**away the gate to the house opened as I turned around and look out the back window only to see Tyler on Cesar trying to keep up as we exited the drive way he **_

_**would try to follow so the only thing I could do was stick my head out the window and yell "CESAR STABLES" Cesar jerk to a stop and turned around and **_

_**went the other way Tyler tried to make him go back towards me but I didn't wasn't to see his face his heart broken face again and we turn off and their he **_

_**went gone **_

_**FLASH BACK ENDS**_

That was the last time id seen him trying to catch me on my horse ha kind of ironic I didn't see Cesar at the house witch meant that Tyler took him to his house he was that heart

broken to kept my horse with him was so sad I pulled into the filmier parking lot at the moon shown bright I pulled the cover back over and stood up the moon light bounced of

the necklace he gave me I smile lock the car as me and the other went in


	3. Toughter Again

Hm Nicky's not much has changed since when I used to sneak in here with Reid as I open the door the smell of smoke hit me hard and bad uh I could sworn I fell over but

nope just kept on walk following Sarah and Kate looking for my brothers and most of all Tyler\. I still couldn't believe it I hadn't seen him or Reid since left I only saw Caleb

and Pouge once a year if they got the chance finally my brother where in sight as soon as they where in my eye sight they both stood form the lil wooden table as if Caleb read

my mind he shrugged to his left I look over to the pool tables and their they where Tyler and Reid My breath was caught in my throat their he was Tyler he had grown into well

to put It simple hot and their was Reid the idiot wearing the figure less gloves I gave him before I left as I stood their in my tracks my heart pick up could I really do this with no

time to think I was shoved forwarded I look back to see Pouge "well Ileana what are you waiting for" I took a deep breath and slowly walk towards the pool tables. My heart

caught in my throat as I approached Tyler his back was facing me I step on to my tippy toes and whispered "Tyler" he suddenly froze as I step back in time for him to spin

around as his eyes lock with mine I let my breath go breath I didn't eve know I was hold "Ileana" was all the came from his mouth until was scooped up into some ones arms

and spun around it stop and I look back the one and only Reid "AH Reid Put me down" "Not until you say uncle bitch" "UNCLE UNCLE" I screamed as he squeezed me

more as then he drop me landing on my feet heh their was on thing I was only at Tyler shoulder and he was smallest so yeah im tiny Reid turn me around and said "When the

hell did you get in town you lil brat" 'ha funny I just got in im crashing at the dorms im living their during the week go home on weekends you" "nothing just getting some money

want to watch me and baby boy kick some ass" "yeah sure" I look at Tyler as I gave a small smile as he smiled back I saw Reid look back and forth between us too as he said

"im goanna go warm up okay" neither one of us answered as soon as Reid left Tyler scoped me up in his arms as he softly spoke "your back" "I said I was coming back" "wow

you look different like um…" Tyler lost for words came from when he pulled away he turn red when he saw everything I smiled as I walk past him and gave him a small kiss on

the check as I went to bar stool closest to the pool tables and sat down I sat their for about oh hell I don't know until a boy that look similar came up "well well what you name"

"Ileana what's it to you' 'name Aaron im goanna get lonely back at my dorm wanna keep me some company" as he spoke his hand went form my knee to up my thigh "um no thanks I don't sleep with man whores" then a girl I recognized any where came up kira "well I never thought Id see the day when the Ipswich slut came back" "oh really kira I

could of sworn you've been here the hole time" "watch it Danvers don't want any more damage to come to your ugly face" I smiled as I got up off my seat and walk up to her

face and smiled next thing she knew my fist meat her face she fell to the ground I smiled as she got straight back up and lunged for me she grab my hair and hit my head against

the wall as I trip her as she feel relapsing my hair next thing I know I feel some ones arms around and all I hear is Tyler voice "Ileana calm down" Aaron was attending to his

whore as Caleb and the other came behind them Tyler gently pulled me away from the slut as we walk out of the bar he released me as Caleb gave me the "look" as all I did was turn my back on him I knew this would piss him off but I did it any way all I heard him say was "go back to the dorms you have school" as heard him and Sarah and Kate

get in his mustang Pouge on his bike and well that left me Tyler and Reid I heard Tyler "don't crash it" I heard the jingle of keys as I still just stood their looking into the mist as I

heard a hummer pull away I breathed slowly as I felt his arms the arms ive craved for the past 4 years is breath tickled me neck and his cologne over took my nose his hands

rubbed my arms as he panted a light kiss on my neck "Tyler" "ive been waiting for you to say my name" "Tyler" "please Ileana tell me you still want to be…" "Tyler" I said his name like a whisper he again kissed my neck as his lips lingered on the chain he gave me oh so long ago "you kept this" "why wouldn't I Tyler it has your initials" a light breeze

hit us as he grab the end of his jacket and tried to rap it around me to keep me warm his body co close to mine his cologne getting stronger his hand grab my chin he turned my

head as his lips meet my lips oh so gently I couldn't believe here I was back in his arms his lips everything I though I lost so long ago was back. The urge for breath was to strong as we pulled away his blue eyes digging into my soul as I gave him a small smile and nod he smirk and began to pull me towards my car here I was back where I started

the youngest of all the group dating the youngest boy no lets see how Spencer's takes to me he took my keys and gave me another kiss before going to the driver side of the car

we both hop in and took of towards the dorms

I DONT own the covenant plz also keep in mind im new at this and im still getting used to the format so thanks for the tip preciate ill try to up date tommorw im in high school and i need to take care of my car and home work junior year a killer ill tell you so review give opions okay late


	4. Some Help

Hey it Jensine im going to try to update tonight but I need some more ideas so want to send me a review and send me some ideas im open to anything and remember like I said im trying to check my stuff im trying to get used to the layout so ttyl


	5. Pictures

_**Okay to make every freaking person happy obviously some don't know how hard it is to be a 16 year old in a collage program how hard it is I've had this story in my head and sometimes I don't have enough time to re read my story 2 times and then punctuation so I'm sorry if my story format piss you off but I write these story for fun and enjoyment to get away from my day people who complain about little things I'm sorry okay please I would like to continue my story's I would like to not regret posting my Tyler story so please no more stress on me my finals are become harder so ill be up dating every 2 days to make every one happy Kay **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Jensine**_

_**I Don't Own the Covenant **_

Once I got back to the dorms, and Tyler kissed me good night I settled in trying not to wake Kate and Sarah, how ever the next morning wasn't as nice. In fact the first thing I hear in the morning is this loud annoying ring, I slam my hand on the alarm clock between me and Kate. I groggily open my eyes as Kate is already up and Sarah slowly rolling out of bed, I on the other hand just pull the cover over my head 4 in the morning sucks. I begin to fall asleep only to have my cover pulled off by no other than Kate, "come on Ileana we all stink, we need to go take a shower," "Cant I just sleep for like, I don't know another hour," I said speaking into my pillow next thing I know I landed on the floor with a hard thud "ow Kate you ass," "what your up now grab you bag, and lets go," "Yes mother," I grab my bag with my bathroom stuff in it and a towel, I guess at 4 in the morning no one was awake.

We made are way down to the showers, each on of us take different stalls it took us at least an hour, after the showers we went back to the dorm and got ready, with a lil help form Kate and Sarah my hair was straight and my make up done with in and hour. 6 o'clock great school starts at 8:00 thirty minutes later then my school back in California. I button up my shirt all the way and slipped on my shoes, god curse the person who invented uniforms. The ugliest thing in the universe either a) they were ugly or the alternative, b) they where whorey either way they sucked.

We walk down to the cafeteria and got some breakfast I wasn't really one for it so I just got some coffee and a muffin we chose the smallest table in the corner of the room. About 20 minutes in Kate broke the silence "so do what are you class" Sarah look up "oh yeah that what I forgot to ask you" "so Kay I have 1st period US History CP 2nd I have Percale and 3rd I have geometry" Sarah interrupted "why do you have 2 math" "I didn't do Geometry in LA I went straight to algebra 2 so I still need those credits 4th I have Physics and 5 I have photography and 6th English 3" Kate smiled "oh sounds like your going to have one fun day,". I smiled let sarcasm stir in my voice "YIPPIE! I'm back at school with a shit loud of homework and bitch's every where I go," Kate and Sarah laughed only to hear a voice behind me "Ileana watch the langue in school any way," I smiled and put and innocent angel kind of sound in my voice giving Caleb the most innocent face I could muster up "That wasn't me I'm to good to speak such language like that" he sat next to me and kind of ruffled my hair and spoke "if it didn't work 4 years it no going to work now," he said with a smile I just blankly look at the wall with my hair all messed up "well thank you brother I look like Pouge now" "I take offence to that" Pouge voice sound behind me "yeah well the truth hurts," by opening my big mouth I received a little bump form Kate upside the head I laughed as I heard one voice I have been waiting to ear since last night "hey Ileana," I look up to see Tyler as he sat next to me with Reid across from me, I smile as I felt Tyler, rest on my knee under the table. "So what are your class baby girls" Reid said I pulled out a piece of paper form my backpack and placed it on the table and of course they all notice my two mat problems which I explained in full detail. The bell rang signaling the student to head to their class, I stood up before all the other as we began to walk to first period Us History College prep which I had with Tyler and Reid Caleb and Pouge. Splitting up form Kate and Sarah was the most disgusting thing I saw Caleb and Pouge in full make out session, I though I was going to puke up my breakfast. We headed to class and the most dreaded question had finally been ask by Reid "So baby girl what did you learn in those dance class you sent off too" "huh wouldn't you like to know" "hell yeah" Reid gave me one of his stupid smirks a we entered the class we all chose are seats I was placed in-between Tyler and Reid with Caleb and Pouge below us the first thing Reid does is put his head down and fell right back asleep. I couldn't help but chuckle as the class began.

I swear the day flew by it was 5th and I had photography with Tyler, the only class me and him had by our selves as we spilt from the other, he grab my waste and softly placed a kiss on my check I smiled as I turn my face to meet his, his lips gently caressed mine as I smile into the kiss he pulled away as we continued to walk, "finally alone" 'why Tyler simms I would think you didn't like your bother being round" "oh funny we haven't had time to are selves all day I missed you the past 4 years," he leaned his head on mine as we continued to walk to class. Photography was one of the funest classes I ever had. Right away we have a project we were to be paired with some one in the class ad take photos like a supermodel I laughed thinking if I could get Tyler to pose in certain poser that where required. The teacher, Mrs. L Then announced "okay class get with your partners and come down and sign your name and pick up your cameras," the hole class got up but me and Tyler just sat their his hand on my knee like he used to do when we were younger. Although I don't see why the hole class had to rush down to get a camera they where the same, same brand, same price, same model, I think the only thing that was different was the color, me and Tyler were the last 2 to get are cameras as I approached the teacher she gave me a heart warming smile, "ah Mrs. Danvers nice to have you back here at Spencer's I see Mr. Simms is getting you reacquainted with the school" "Yes ma'am he is" "oh well that very kind of him okay dear get your cameras and sign your names" Tyler signed both of our names in and I pick up both cameras I handed him his as I began to walk back to my seat "HEY ILEANA" Tyler called I turn around only to see a flash go off. What a cheater taking a picture already. "Tyler you cheater" he smiled and walk up to me grabbing my hand "what? I cant help it if their a beautiful girl right in front of me" he lead us back to our seats kissing me on the check I smiled and so I started plotting my revenge all the pictures we take we can keep as long as we submit are best one for a grade in the class, and I know, that knowing Tyler he was going to use that excuse until I was folding and dieing

_**  
**_


	6. Practice

**_I guess some people found it shocking that I was 16 and have collage class what can I say I have fun doing these but I would also like to let some people know that I know girls_**

**_on here that are married and in the 20 I know one has a baby thank you again and im sorry it took so long to up date_**

**_I don't not own the covenant_**

* * *

After class we went to Tyler swim practice but it was postpone for an hour. So we headed back to the dorms to drop our stuff, off at the dorms we went are separate ways he 

went to his I went to mine to get dressed into something comfortable I dressed into some blue south pole jeans with the logo written on the side in pretty cursive and a black

shirt that stuck to me it showed of a little of my stomach where you could see a belly button a blue topaz heart at the end the steam on it all silver I smiled I remember when I got

it done in L.A I choose it because it reminded me of Tyler eye color as I walk to Tyler room as I walk in he was laying on his bed sleeping I gently close the door as to not

wake him yet his soft snore filled the room I look at the clock and saw that his practice was to start in 30 minutes I gently sat on the bed and leans over and kissed is lips , only

to gain a reaction 10 seconds later. He kissed me back with a hard but gently kiss I never notice his hands move up and grab my shoulders he pulled onto the bed beside him he

smile into the kiss as I pulled away his blue eyes stunning

"Come On Tyler your going to be late" he smiled again as he began to close his eyes "oh no you don't come on get up" I try the first move only to have his arm tighten around

me and pull me back down only to fall half way that when I notice the room. Their was fine line drawn in the room the side we were on was clean no mess and then what I

assumed was Reid's look like a wreck it only way to put I turn to Tyler and open my mouth to say something only to be pulled down all the way on the bed by Tyler "Ileana

stay down" his said into my hair "Tyler get up where going to be late and Caleb's going to kick your ass" I left a small smile spread on my face s I started to get up but all he did

was grab me and pull me back down and place a kiss on my neck my heart started to throb like crazy and my face started to heat up as he continued to kiss my neck and

shoulders he finally open his eyes and smiled at the sight "oh look your blushing" I buried my head in his chest. I was so embarrassed he had done that twice until now and I was

barely starting to react. All I heard was a chuckle from him

I groaned "Tyler is not funny" "it's not funny" he pulled away form me "its cute" he kissed my lips I gently kissed him back my heart leapt to my throat, as his fingers made a trail

on my spine. I sighed into the kiss as he pulled away he brought his hands and ran his fingers through my hair. I leaned my head back at little bit at the contact how I have missed

this he kissed my now exposed neck. Only to be interrupted by an annoying ring tone. Tyler groaned as he rolled over away from me and pick up his cell phone "hello" he

answered rather annoyed I couldn't help but let out a little giggle "Reid what do you want" "I know practice starts in 20 minutes what's your point" he continued to hear Reid on

the other line "she's here with me tell Caleb she fine" he stole a glance at me as his eyes landed on my stomach I guess he finally notice my ring. I heard Reid on the other line

"Baby boy you still their" I snap my fingers in front of Tyler as he responded to Reid "yeah yeah I heard you Reid ill be their" he closed his cell as he stared at me "when did you

get that" he said towards my stomach "in L.a I wanted to do it and a good friend of mine her cousin owned a sanitary piercing shop so I went and got it done" "nice choice of

color" he said with a smirk I smiled in response getting up and walking to his side of the bed grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed "I know" was my response as we

walk out of his dorm his keys in hand I had mine in my pocket he lock his dorm room. As we descended to his hummer, but on thing I like about Tyler he almost never used I

like that, showed that he might live his hole life through. Once out of the school he walk me to his hummer and open the door for me I smiled and kiss his cheek and hop in he

walk around to the drivers side and started it up and head to the school

Finally arriving at Spencer's we rushed into the school and towards the boy locker room. Tyler walk in as I walk to the pool area the smell of chlorine hit me like a bomb. I

wrinkled my nose a bit I hadn't been around that smell in for ever I comb my fingers through my hair as I walk towards the bleachers flipping all my hair with the exception of

what little bangs I had, over my right shoulder only to bump in to a very familiar chest Aaron I think his name was

"Well if it isn't the chick form the bar"

He said to his friends behind me as he look me up and down a smirk came to his face

"In shape are we how about a little fun with me after practice" he said grabbing my arm

"Um how about no"

He smiled continued at my response "I didn't really get your name back at Nicky's Ileana right"

"Yeah and I think your last name Abbott isn't it"

"that it is I guess you must of heard how I good I am""

he said reaching for my butt but swatted his hand away conceited ass I smiled and said "no actually I heard how much you suck guy on guy must be very pleasing"

he smirk a bit

"well aren't you a little bitch" his grip tighten on my arm "Hey Aaron lay off her" I turn around to see Kate coming down from the bleacher "what are you going to do about it"

his grip tighten on my arm I grimaced but healed my composure only to hear the voice of my brother "she wont have to do anything Aaron I will" Aaron turn to see Caleb "what

do you want Danvers a piece of the new meat" Reid and Tyler came around by me Tyler grabbing a hold of Aaron hand on me and squeezing his hand until he released me his

friends that was with him pushing up against Reid trying to intimidate him only Reid did it back Pogue was by Kate and Sarah as Caleb and Aaron had a little stand off "im not

joking Aaron stay away from her" "what it to you Danvers" I heard the Voice Of Reid Give away who I was "You really don't know who that is do you Abbott" Tyler arm

went around my waste as soon as Aaron turned to me as Reid continued "She Ileana the one and only female Danvers" "Oh so Kira was right the brat had come back" he said

his eyes going over me again like a hungry animal I shivered in disgust "Danvers Perry Simmis Garwin Abbott get your ass over here" it was the couch Aaron was the first to

walk away with his friends as the other walk away one by one the last one was Tyler "hey you okay" his blue eyes held anger and yet fear "yeah im fine … go on I don't want to

get you in to any more trouble" he placed a kiss on my lips as quick and sweet and followed the Boys I walk towards Kate And Sarah as we went to are seat on the bleacher's

* * *

Kate was the first to bring it up 

"So I guess you and Tyler are back together"

"Yup" I look at them as Sarah smiled

"I was begging to think he wouldn't find any body"

I smiled at the blonde apparently my so called "brother's" haven't filled them in I turn to both of them with a weak smile as I thought how could I do that to him but looking at

him now smile still I told them the truth

"I and Tyler have a past" the both gasp Kate was the first to regain her composer

"Really like what kind of past"

"We dated when we where 14 but I was sent to LA to practice on dancing and singeing and we had to break up"

"How long has it been since then?"

"I was gone for three years"

"Well he seems happy were you happy when you were younger"

I look at the boys as the all dove into the pool each doing their own stroke

"Yes I was and I still am"

They both giggled as Sarah finally pointed why

"So that the reason for the belly button ring thing"

I smiled and look down at my ring

"Yup his eye color" the both laughed and me saying I was a helpless romantic but I saw it as a reminder

After practice was done I head down towards the boy with Sarah and Kate in tow. Apparently Sarah and Kate weren't the only ones to notice my ring Caleb gave me another

look

"Ileana since when have you had that"

"Um since I left to LA"

"Why?" gosh I swear this was an integration I gave him my simplest reason

"Because I wanted it" again all h did was glare at me im return I smiled Pogue was the one to break the awkwardness "Okay boys lets get changes and head to Nicky's what

do you say" after the boy showered and change back into their uniforms we head to the dorms for a change and left towards Nicky's


	7. What Hurts The Most

**Hello im Back Im So Sorry i took so long to up date but busy busy my dad left to a job some where far form here and wont be home for a while so i have to help **

**out with the horses more and more plus that with Shoping for the 25 and i also got a job form my dad i have to ride his horses every day so im doinf that so im **

**sorry i would like to thank myReviwer SuperDain152003 for all the support and thanks for the idea i hope you like it **

**I dont Own The Covenant or the Songs In this Chapter This Is All For Fun **

* * *

Reid P.o.v

I Couldn't believe it she back after 3 years she's back I still couldn't believe it her hair her eyes her voice. It still caught me like a cage animal. Her attention I craved it. But all

that I couldn't get. Why? cause it was all Tyler's. When she snuck up on us at Nicky's wow, is all I thought and she turn to Tyler and she got the look in her eyes the way I wish

she would look at me she still look at him. I look up from the pool table in front of me to see baby boy and baby girl kissing. I still think why can't that be me. My power raised

in me the rage I felt was over whelming why the hell is it that the only girl I want. The one I want to keep I can't get. Why cause she with some one else. I still can't believe it

Tyler never notices how popular he was with the other girls. I remember after she left my heart broke I was still getting over the fact that she was with Tyler. I put down the pool

stick as Tyler pulled away form her

"Hey Reid you okay man" Tyler said

"Yeah I'm just going out side"

He nod and pick up a pool stick and handed it to her I stole one last glance at her and walk out be hind Nicky's I sat against the stupid wall the cold air hitting me like crazy. I

guess the funny part it seems like she meant to be with him even that damn animal Tyler kept doesn't like me hell her brother would kill me if he ever found out I like her. Taking

a deep breath I lifted my eyes to stare at the opposite wall everything about her I wanted she wasn't just another girl no she was more than that the fingerless gloves she gave

I've always wore them the closet thing I have of her. But I lover her but she'll never be mine and at that my heart broke

Back Inside Ileana P.O.V

After Reid went out side in a rush I didn't know why. I was about to follow him when Tyler grab my arm "he's okay let him go" "okay" we walk back to the pool tables as

Tyler racked the balls up and my phone rang. I pulled out my blue KRZR phone to the song Walk it out" blasting I look at the caller id and pick it up "Miguel?" "Hola Chicka"

Miguel was one of my dancing partners back in la (picture on my profile)

"Miguel it only been what week at least miss me already" "mm what can I say the finest girl around here left so I have to call you to pass the time until I see her again" "ha-ha

funny Miguel" Tyler came around me grabbing my waist and kissing my neck "who is it" he asked Miguel heard on the other line "oooo Ileana already had one hooked huh?"

"yes he's all mine" Miguel laughed on the other side "well girl I just wanted to call you and tell you in about a week maybe two me and Justin are going to be headed down their"

"and why is that" "because the big party down here in LA we need are top dancer back plus I hear the party out there are okay me and Justin want to check it out" "fine but I

won't be alone" I joked Miguel had a thing for me a lot of people knew it but I was still in love with Tyler so I turned him down (picture of Justin on my profile) all of a sudden

Justin voice was heard "Ileana you sexy girl I miss you" Tyler head perked up and took the phone "who's this" I look at him and whispered "Tyler give me my phone" I heard

Justin "who the hell is this" "Tyler and you are" I took the phone as he was glaring at the phone I look over at the door and saw Reid come in and go to the pool tables in the

middle of the room "hey Justin" "who was the guy" "remember the picture of me and blue eye boy" "yup" "well that was him" "can you say ass hole" "no he's not an ass hole"

"yeah what ever you say sexy so ….." Justin paused that can be a good thing "what cha wearing" I heard Miguel scream in the back ground "hey Justin lay off okay give me the

phone!" Justin and Miguel we having another fight while I was on the phone they all ways did this Justin then said "no I want to talk to her" "you already talked to her give me

the phone" "no" "yes" "no" "yes" I rolled my eyes as Tyler listen to the "conversation" going on the other line after what sound like a book hitting the floor Miguel came on the

line "hey girl sorry" "so kay" "he's jealous" "I know and its his problem" "yeah well we gotta go" "kay Ill see you in a few weeks" "want to do the girls and us a favor" "yeah

sure" "well Becca and Rachel want to see him as in updated so take a picture and text it to my phone" "okay ill talk to you later Miguel" "bye" "bye" I ended the call and push

the button of the camera to start and close the phone the camera transferred to the front

"Hey Ty come here"

he walk to me as I turn around and put my back to his chest and held out the phone he then put his head at the crook of my neck and smiled I took the picture it was perfect

despite all the smoke and dimly lite room it was fine he kissed my neck and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too"

he kissed me again "I'm going to go with Reid okay" "Kay" he pulled away and walk towards Reid as I went to join the girls at the table it look over at the foosball table and

sure enough their was Pogue and Caleb playing away I sat in between them "so you guys don't make an effort" they both look at me confused as Kate responded "what do you

mean effort" "well guys will be guys go play with them and they'll spend more time with ya if you sit here well then have fun sitting" Sarah had this wide grin as she look at Kate

and held out her hand Kate put a quarter in her palm and gave it to me. I stared at the quarter and smirked and stared at the jukebox as I look back at them "or better yet and

alternative" Sarah grinned widely at me as I took the quarter and went to the juke box hmm what to pick what to pick I smiled as the album came I put in the quarter I think the

most one nastiest song here

_**I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
**_

_**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
**_

_**Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
**_

_**Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
**_

_**And possibly bend you over look back and watch me**_

_**Smack That **_

_**All On the Floor Smack That give me some more**_

_**Smack that till you get swore **_

_**ohhhh**_

Akon Smack That Came blasting in the bar I turned and look at the girls as they both smirked at me I look at my brother and Pouge and mouthed to them Go Get'em

The both stood up and went to the boys as I turn to go to Tyler and Reid only to come to a seen off Reid getting pushed by Aaron and Aaron pushing him back the both

stormed out side I try to get to them I was almost out of the crowd only for some one to grab both my arms I look back to see my brothers coming then I turn to see the one

who had a hold of my arm Kira "don't worry Danvers He wont hurt them too much" I smirk cocky bitch "oh I'm not worried for Tyler And Reid" "you bi-" I cut her off by

elbowing her in the mouth she let me go as I walk off to the boys I went out side and saw & heard Tyler "he made the shot dick head pay'em" "hell no you fuck'n cheated

again" I walk down the steps and by Tyler as Aaron saw me and smirk "well the slut came to join the game" Tyler tensed at Aaron comment and his fist clenched I grab his

arms trying to calm him down but I had a feeling it wasn't going to stop him. Aaron then turn to Reid "well Garwin you cheated so then I guess I get a little gift" and with that

Brody pulled me off of Tyler and shoved to Aaron his arms grab on to my waste so tightly it hurt he laughed and squeezed me again only to hear a crack from my back Tyler

and Reid both lunged forwarded Tyler taking on Brody knocking to the floor and running at Aaron. Tyler shoved me to the side a bit and knock Aaron straight in the jaw it sent

him backwards Caleb and Pouge came out and saw this I grab on to Tyler and pulled him back a bit and I didn't really work have you ever tried to pull back a pissed off son its

not easy Pouge grab Reid and Caleb grabbed Tyler from me Caleb then look at me and back at Aaron "Reid Tyler stop it" Aaron stood up and smile "oh Danvers who have

one hot sister" at that Tyler pulled away from Caleb but his grip only tighten "you son of a bitch" "let it go Tyler" I look at Aaron he only smiled as Nicky came out of the door

with a bat "take it some where else ladies" Aaron held up his hands "what ever you say Nicky" Aaron shoved past Caleb and Tyler he passed me smirking again as soon as the

door closed Caleb let go of Tyler he came right at me as he check to make sure I was okay he kissed my lips briefly let them linger their Caleb was the first to set things straight

"what the hell was that all about" Reid took the blame off the back "he bet I couldn't make a shot and I made it" Caleb look at Reid "it was you wasn't you were using again"

Reid walk right past Caleb but Caleb wouldn't let him "are you that stupid Reid" I saw Reid hand grab Caleb's arms as he whispered something in his ear only to be sent back

into a wall "do you get it it's addictive you moron when you use in public you risk exposing us all you pull a fucking fight in the back of a fucking bar risking Ileana you risked

exposing all off us and I wont let that happen" Reid stood up picking up a barrel with his power his eyes as black as night "my powers are greater than yours Caleb" "cause

what you've ascended" Reid didn't answer but threw the barrel at Caleb and Caleb threw it back at Reid they both pick one up a stand off I took a step forward only to be

pulled back by Tyler I looked at my brothers eyes black of course I felt both of their powers raise the both threw the barrels at the same time. I pulled away form Tyler standing

in the middle my eyes turning completely white as I held out both barrels the went flying back past Caleb and Reid hitting the ground with a clatter I look at both of them my

eyes still white "what the hell is wrong with both of you" I look at my brother and back Reid "he need to stop Ileana" "yes Caleb I know that but this need to stop" Reid's

power awakened again as he hand flung up trying to hit Caleb again I tossed some of my own power at him pinning him to the wall "and you Reid stop this its madness! I wont

let you end up like my father!!" tears stained my eyes as I stared at Reid he look at me straight in the eyes as I released him and he fell to the ground he eyes no longer black

mine where still white I turned to my brother "Caleb they fought because I decided to come back here to make sure they where okay Aaron insulted me then put his hands on

me calm down okay" my eyes faded back to their brown state as did his I walk past them into the bar leaving them for what they have to do I past the pool tables I went to the

table and grab my jacket and left getting into my car and blasting the music as **What Hurts the most By Rascal Flats** Came on I cried remembering my father

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
_

_That don't bother me  
_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
_

_But that's not what gets me_

**It was a 6 months after my birthday I had these powers I remember it clearly I was riding the horse that my dad had bought me it was late and every one was **

**their Reid and Tyler cheering me on and at 10:00 pm light struck me and I fell off as it continued to hit me I heard my father scream and my mother I heard her **

**sobs I scream as loud as I could pain sting my every limb I was being burned alive the horse ran off freaked out I look towards my family as my father and Mr. **

**Simms Garwin And Perry ran to me and I passed out I was scared but all I did before I saw all black was smile and I thought what's wrong daddy I'm ok **

_W__hat hurts the most  
_

_Was being so close  
_

_And having so much to say  
_

_And watching you walk away  
_

_And never knowing  
_

_What could have been  
_

_And not seeing that loving you  
_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_**I remember waking up my mother was crying at my bed side but she was asleep and I look to see my father eyes as black as night my room was shattered and **_

_**destroyed my father eyes continued to be black as he fell to the ground scream with anger I gently got off my bed as I walk to my dad and sat in front of him **_

_**"Daddy" was all I whispered before he hugged me "I'm sorry I'm sorry Ileana" he kissed my forehead "that wasn't suppose to happen I'm so sorry" "its okay **_

_**daddy I still love you" that one thing my mother told me when I was little my dad was afraid of me not loving him when I found out he had some wired power **_

_**nothing would change him he was my Daddy**_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
_

_But I'm doin' It  
_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
_

_Still Harder  
_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
_

_But I know if I could do it over  
_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
_

_That I left unspoken_

**I remember after that it didn't get better with these powers I had he was still mad he used every day he was dieing I could see the wrinkles in his eyes it would **

**scare me sometimes seeing him mad and using but I forces a smile he was my friend he was my dad but I was alone and it only got harder I remember waking **

**up to him yelling in the back yard I look out the window and saw on his knees screaming I cried silent tears if I could give up these powers I would but I couldn't **

**maybe if I wasn't with him and mother he wouldn't be in this pain my door open and I turn to look at my brother Caleb he gave me a weak smile as I collapsed I **

**cried as he came to confer me I had to live with this regret of putting my father through all this pain if only I could find the words to let him know its okay **

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do 

**6 months later he was old and wrinkled looking almost like he was my grandfather more than my father Gorman came from the colony house he walk into the **

**house and look at me a look in is eyes I couldn't place he walk past me as I watch him go up the stairs mom and dad had been fighting a lot more but when he **

**was with me and Caleb all he did was smile but it never seemed to touch his eyes he took picture of us like crazy my attention was brought back when Gorman **

**and dad came down the stars with bags Caleb was their at the top of the stairs glaring at my father I walk up to the bottom of the stairs as Gorman took my **

**father bags I look back at Caleb and he look at me sadness written all over his face **

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

**Gorman took dads bag as dad came to me he bend down and smiled at me "I'm sorry Ileana I never meant for you to get these powers I'm sor-" "Daddy mom **

**told me" I would never stop calling him daddy I always would "she told me that you were scared that I hate you but I don't daddy don't leave please I love you I **

**swear" he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my head and walk out the door I watched him walk away form me as I screamed "ill give me power back dad ill **

**give it back I don't want it"**

_Not seeing that loving you  
_

_That's what I was trying to do_

"D**ADDY!!!! PLEASE COEM BACK" he look at me as he got in the car and lighten streaked the sky I fell to my knees crying as the car drove away I didn't **

**mean to have powers I didn't want them but their he went out of my life**

I pulled up to the house tears all down my face I look at where the car had been that took him away from me I turn off my car and walk to the house the door open to revile my

mother with a glace of liquor in her hand she drop it at the sight of me as she walk out and hugged me "Welcome back Ileana" I hugged her back how I whish my dad was still

here

* * *

**well i hope you like it ill try to update as soon as i can and if you want to here this song go to youtube and type in the song and the artist its in the story so **

**review if you want but tell me what you think of Ileana and her dad **


	8. Caleb Pov

**_Hey im back and I wanted to thank all my reviwers that brought me back. Thanks so much. I am, so to inform the reason why it took me so long if some care to know, My english teacher got pissed off at my class one day and took away all of the class bouns points, and those points a nig part of a grade so the brings me from a B in the class to and F so i get a phone call form the school telling me that i will go to conituation school and will not graduate. so yeah i freak out and ive been working really hard and im sure alot of you have finals. ill tell you now you lucky you do not attened school with me a 60 question test for 2 hours normal right? well not for me if i miss 10 quesion they flunk you on the stop so im study for all 6 periods so again im sorry and the other chapter is lready in progress and almost completed please Rate and Review if you like Thank you _**

****

**_ Sincerly _**

_Jensine _

* * *

I do not own the Covenant

Next Morning I woke up to something breath on the back of my neck, I turn around slightly to see Tyler Dead asleep. It was actually really cute to see him sleep, but I

wondered why he was here, sleeping in my bed, knowing Caleb he probably let him in thinking he was going to sleep in another room. Think again Caleb, I try getting up but his

arm held me down. I smiled as I turn to look at my balcony window it was early in the morning and you can tell it was foggy. It just had that look.

"Ileana" I turn to see Tyler talking in his sleep

Well that a first, but it still brought a smile to my face. His arm tighten around my waste as he whispered my name again, then his snoring filled the room. I swear he was as bad

as Reid. Speaking of Reid I wonder what happen after I left the bar. He was like my brother. After I left I didn't think he would get that bad, but he did. It still fazed me that

after seeing I and Caleb losing are father to this power, this curse. He continues to use, like if it was a toy, I guess I couldn't blame him no one knows the reason why he does

what he does. My thoughts were suddenly broke but a horse neigh

* * *

Caleb P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone ring. The screen name read Reid

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you seen Tyler, he didn't come back to the dorm"

"He's here, with Ileana Reid"

"Okay,"

and that it from Reid I look at the clock, Tyler said that damn animal was coming at 8 in the morning I swear I don't see what she see it that big, eating, shiting constantly animal,

But what was still fresh to me is what Pogue told me last night

* * *

Last Night

Ileana had stormed back into Nicky's I turn to the guys Reid barely getting up of the floor glaring at me like some damn animal Tyler Look back at Reid and then me. We heard

Ileana car reeve in the parking lot. She cant drive right now, she to distraught, we ran to the front to see her Nissan tare out of the parking lot, and a song playing that I know

she shouldn't be listening to. Tyler with out thinking ran to his hummer with Reid in tow. They wouldn't catch her, ive tried and never have in my car or any other Tyler hummer

sent rocks flying back as he hit the road his tires making skid marks on the asphalt I let a breath out why they he does Reid listen to my sister. Pogue brought me back to realty

"Wow, I never thought Reid Would,"

Panic flooded my eyes how can I be so blind I turn to Pogue

"Reid what, you never thought Reid would what,"

"Fall in love," Pogue replied smiling.

"No, he not in love just likes her for that thing he likes," (sex)

"Nope buddy he likes her, but he doesn't mess with them he knows baby boy I'm sure they'll be fine."

"But what abut Ileana,"

"Caleb are you serious a blind man can see her and Tyler are in love I doubt Reid will be able to break them up even if he tried"

End Flash Back

* * *

Dam it Reid I swear I'm going to beat you. I walk down stairs in a pair of jeans and white muscle shirt when I heard a knock at the door I open it to see Gorman. And behind

him a truck and trailer

"UN load him in the back Gorman, please"

All I go in a response was a nod, I don't think any one like the animal but Tyler and Ileana, kind of ironic when you think if it. Considering the horse only liked Ileana and Tyler.

I went to the kitchen to make some coffee as it thought about Tyler and Ileana. I remember when they where first together when they where younger, it pissed me off so. That

the only thing I had ask my brothers, "don't go out with my sister" and what the hell do you know. There Tyler went, but after that Ileana seemed so much happier. Getting her

powers were a shock to the whole family. I remember that day

* * *

Flash back

She was riding the horse dad had just got her. She decide to go out on a late ride and every one join in, we just sat back and watched at the first daughter of the Ipswich family.

I, Tyler, Reid and Pogue all stood on the wooden fence surrounding her watching her. Reid and Tyler scream at her to go fast, and then out of no where lightening started just

like what happen on our 13 birthdays it was her's today. My attention snap back to Ileana as the lighting just struck her. She flew off the horse and landed on the ground hard.

My mother screamed she was so terrified, my heart stop in my chest. There lay my sister on the ground getting him by lighting I wanted it to stop; she wasn't meant for this life.

It finally stop it seemed like and eternity to me she look at us as my father and the other jump over the fence. Dad was the first one to get to Ileana. The memory of his reaction I

would never forget, he picked her up sobbing he kissed her forehead over and over my mother took her form his arms scream her name. It hurt to see me parents, holding the

limp form of my sister. Tyler and Reid were now silent as my mother continued to cry. My father finally gained his composer and took my mother and sister up stair's. Looking

at Reid, Tyler and Pouge they where stunned each one of their father came and took them away form the fence and took them home I was left alone staring at the animal where

my sister just minutes before had been sit upon laughing and giggling, and it hurt. My heart hurt and I knew things where never going to be the same

End.

* * *

I sipped my coffee as I heard the trailer in the back rumble and the gate closing I went stairs to the room where my mother kept some of my father stuff I unlock the door with a

key by the table. Dust filled the air but I didn't care. I walk to the book shelf in the room filled with his stuff, the first thing that caught my eye was a picture of me and Ileana

smiling and next to it an old video cassette. I grab it and walk to the little chair in the room; I pop it into the VCR and turn on the old TV. It began my father was recording us.

By us I mean the guys and me we were walking around and trying to stay up. The camera shifted to Tyler as he stood up and fell down right off the bat. His mother pick him up

and help him walk around the camera shifted to a baby me "Caleb look at the camera son," I look at the camera and fell on my butt then a sound of the door open and slamming

Tyler began to cry and a strangers cry filled the room. My father shifted the camera to the door way. Their stood my mother with a bundle of pink in her arms as it continued to

cry she bent down and called me to her I saw my self barely standing and trying to run to her a few time but failed with falling down. My father help me as I think Reid's dad

took the camera as I saw my dad help me to the bundle as Mr. Garwin followed I peek over the blanket, and she came into view baby Ileana I look up at my mother as she

smiled and look at my father Tyler was the next to come over, and soon the other followed; and the tape shut off. A sigh escaped my lips, I grew up with her, she was my sister

no matter what, and now she needs my help but what I couldn't deiced it to tell her about chase or not.


	9. Time To Our Selves

As I slipped out of bed quietly; as not to wake Tyler. I slipped on my jacket and ran out the door not making to much noise in the process. I ran to the door and open to see a horse trailer, and tuck pulling away form the drive way. Going out side my bare feet hitting the cold cement I didn't care. Finally reaching the back yard to the old horse stale Cesar used to be in I open the door and went inside. As soon as the door shut a head I recognized all too well poke out form behind the stale area. He had hay hang out of his mouth and munching and looking at me, he shook his head, as I approached him I open the area for his head to come out he stuck his nose out and began breathing on me face, nipping at my face with his lips he then turn back and continued to eat. He had grown huge since I left; His muscles were more defined Tyler had done a good job with him. I smiled and study the animal that been giving to me all those years ago. After what seemed like 5 minutes the door to the stall open again, and my breath caught in my throat. No matter how long I've known him, kissed him, hug him, his smile still took it all away. Tyler approached me as I turn back to Cesar, his arms rapped around my waist. Kissing my ear lobe, his breath tickled my neck; I shivered at his touch as he chuckled

"Yeah I still got it" he said smiling

"Tyler you jerk"

He smiled and grab my chin and turn my head towards him, as he whispered "beautiful", and he kissed me like he never has; I some how managed to turn around in his arms and encircled my arms behind his neck. One of his arm remained on my waste while the other traveled to the back of my neck. His tongue then grazed my lips pleading for entrance, and I gladly accepted. My heart almost jump out of my chest and on to the ground his touch, his lips, it all drove me insane. But finally the need for air was to much and I pulled away; I stared into his baby blue eyes, they where windows into his soul, and yet their what imprisoned me. He smiled at me and leaned down, his breath tickling my ear

"Let's get out of here" he kissed the side of my neck, showing me so much affection in one little kiss

"And go where"

"Well, my parents miss you, and then we could go out some where just you and me,"

"Why the sudden urge to get away."

"Do I really have to explain, why?"

He placed another kiss on my lips, so soft and gentle; I thought I was going to fall down. It made me week in the knees. That is until Cesar decide to bump me in the back. Tyler pulled away smile at the animal behind. It wasn't until a few second later we heard Caleb

"Okay, if you guys are kissing I don't want to see"

He said coming through the door. I gave out a small laugh as Tyler clung to me even more, giving me a kiss on my cheek. He smiled at my brother and said

"Hey Caleb"

"Hey Tyler, I see you took care of the "thing"

I gave him a playful glare and stated

"He's not a thing Caleb, he's and equine, or in your lame terms a horse"

"Well aren't you funny"

I smirked at his comment, and couldn't resist me a smart ass

"What can I say, I have you as big brother" I smile slyly. Caleb only glared at me. I couldn't help but, laugh. He smiled at me, and walks out the door. I turn back to Tyler who instantly grabs me around the waste pulling me into him.

"So what do you say about are plans,"

**Later**

I had changed into some South Pole Jeans and flats with a brown muscle shirt with a lacy blue under shirt showing the top of it under my muscle shirt. I had straightened my hair and applied some light make up. I walk down stairs to meet Tyler at the bottom; when I laid my eyes one him, he was grinning like a mad man. Finally reaching the finale step, he scooped me up in his arms and placed his lips over mine, soft and smooth and full of love he pulled away and placed me back on my feet.

"Shall we" he said holding his arm out with a goofy grin on his face

"We shall" I giggled back

We past the living room I smiled at Caleb and waved

"Bring her back Tyler, not to late either"

Tyler just waved his hand and opens the door for me to walk through. There it stood the gas hog of a hummer. Tyler just smiled at me as he led me to the monster and open the door for me to get in. I jump in and he walk to the driver side, he started the engine and turn to me still breath taking and handsome

"Where going to stop by my house first is that okay I need to get dressed"

"Yeah of course"

He smiled and grab my hand bring it to his lips as he grazed it with his lips. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. He always had this affect on me. He pulled my hand away from his mouth, but his grip remained. He drove to his house with one hand

When we pulled in front of the Simms manner I couldn't help but notice 3 cars there. The Simms where know for not spend unnecessary money 3 cars was all that was need. One each for Nathaniel and Jessica Simms; of course Tyler giant gas hog. We pulled to the very front of the Simms manner as he killed engine. Both of us getting out, when he reached my side, Tyler put his arm around my waist as we both walk to the front door.

Tyler opens the door only to hear the barking of Mrs. Simms Dog Princess. Mrs. Simms received it as a gift from her son, and husband 3 years ago. An all white husky with beautiful blue eyes; only now she look very, very pregnant. I patted her head, as she rubbed the side of my leg. I gave a small giggle as Tyler look at the fat dog,

"Mom decide her "baby" need's to be a mother"

"I can tell she's huge, How long until she has them" I ask him.

"A few week's at the most"

"Tyler is that you"

I heard a female voice come from living room. I look up to see a very gorgeous woman, but time had touched her face

"Ileana is that you"

"Hello Mrs. Simms it's been to long"

She embraced me as if I was her own daughter. But what I've heard from my mother the other night, Mrs. Simms has always been hopeful that I and Tyler would end up together. Personally to me I have no objections.

"Nate! Nate! Come in here you won't believe who's back"

Mr. Simms came to us I could see where Tyler got his look Mr. Simms was a handsome man but, the power and time had also touched him he had black hair with stung hazel eyes, the blue came form Tyler's mother a light brown haired and baby blue eyes women. Tyler was a perfect mix.

After Mr. Simms laid eyes on me, his faced erupted in a huge Grin

"Ileana? Ileana Danvers"

"The one and only" I smiled at him

He embraced me in a fatherly hug. He stood back next to his wife and smiled at us. Mrs. Simmis was the first to speak

"So sweet heart, how long will you be staying in Ipswich"

"I'm glad to say I am back, for good"

"That's wonderful dear, you know, I know who also wants to see you"

She turned and walk into the living room to come back with the only Mandy and Jacob Garwin. Both blonde people Mandy had green eyes and Reid's father Jacob had the stunning blue eyes. Once they saw me they both smiled at me. After I was brought into my family I have seemed to be love by every member of The Covenant. Mandy and Jacob both grind ear to ear at me Mandy was the first to react

"Ileana"

She ran the rest of the way and embraced me and gave me a kiss on the check. Mr. Garwin approached me and kiss my forehead he smiled at me

"You look so much like your father don't you think Nathanial"

"Hm. She looks like James but she look likes Evelyn as well"

is was know in the family that I was technically a bastered child but for some strange reason I had the features of Evelyn as well I look nothing like my "mother". Although to me my mother was Evelyn Danvers.

"Well if you will excuse me ill be right back"

Tyler excused him self as he walk up stairs, and I turn my attention to the eager parents I hadn't seen for a while

"So dear how long have you been in town" Jessica said, head towards the couch while I followed

"A few days, um I would like to thank you Mr. and Mrs. Simms for holding onto my animal I know their a hassle'

Nathaniel just chuckled

"Not at all dear, we enjoyed watching Tyler groom and try to ride that beast. I swear under you it looks as harmless as kitten under almost any one else it look's like a monster"

Don't forget that time when Jacob son came and tried to ride the animal"

Jacob and Mandy laughed at the memory I how ever sat their looking confused

"Reid came over and tried to ride Cesar"

It was then when Nathaniel and Jacob laughter erupted. I thought they where going to pass out on how hard they where laughing. I just turn to Mrs. Simmis and she began to explain

"well the boys weren't too happy after you left, so when Tyler brought Cesar here Reid decided to come here and try him self.'

"Try himself…. You're kidding right"

"Oh No Ileana I am serious the Garwin boy came and got on your horse it was sight to see"

She chuckled and Mrs. Garwin finished

"After Reid saw Tyler riding your horse, he got a bit up set, seeing as how Tyler had no trouble what so ever after a week or two of handling him. Reid just assumed it would be easy, disregarding Tyler's warning the boy jump on him, and off her went"

Nathaniel interrupted

"That animal of yours took off and him and threw him to the pound, Reid was so angry he got on his back again and well he landed in the animals dropping's"

My eyes went wide hearing about Reid little, run in with Cesar. It was the that Tyler made his entrance seeing my eyes he only laughed

"So I guess they told you of Reid little miss hap"

Tyler was wear a light green jacket with a dark blue shit underneath and some black pants

"Oh yeh they told me and you didn't stop him why?"

"Let him learn his lesson"

I just shook my head as Tyler held his hand out for me

"Well if you will excuse us I'm taking the beautiful girl out to lunch"

Tyler reached out and grab my hand pulling up from the couch; he smiled to his parents and pulled me out o the house. He turn towards me and captured my lips with his as his arms went around me waist. My hands went into his hair as he moaned into my mouth and pulled away

"You taste good"

All I could do was chuckle, Tyler always was wired but you had to love him. He pulled away and led me to the gas hog.

**At Nicky's (I know it plan but this is one reason why I didn't post anything because I got stuck)**

Tyler was re-teaching me how to play pool, but in our current position Caleb would have been pissed of but, I didn't care. I had my back to Tyler and I was leaning over trying to make a shoot.

Tyler chuckled behind me "here like this"

His body covered mine and so did his hands. His body heat made me almost faint he was so close to me; my hair was slung over my left shoulder, leaving my neck and right shoulder out. Instead of instructing me to do the rest, Tyler kissed my shoulder

"You holding the back of the stick wrong hold it more down"

He continued to kiss me shoulder movie up to my neck

"Concentrate on your shot (kiss) aim (kiss) and hope you hit it (kiss)"

He had kiss his way from my shoulder to my neck to behind me ear as he moved my hands back and then moved them forward with the stick, hitting the Q ball and it broke all the other's into separate areas.

"See you got it'

He whispered into my ear making me shiver. Tyler chuckled reaching behind me bring a French fry to his mouth and biting it as I try to line up another shoot he came over and put, what was left of the fry in front of my mouth as I open my mouth and ate what was left. I stared at the white Q ball and lined it up with the yellow one. Hitting it in I stood and smiled at Tyler. We sat down at the table just talk and passing the time. I was surprised that Aaron hadn't shown his face yet, but all in the same happy, means me and Tyler could have a quite after noon

"So what happen in California?"

"Nothing really I joined a dance crew it was just a bunch of girls, until we met some guys at a local bar and they started to hang out with us and then we found out that they break dance, so they join us and we went to all the underground battles and we got pretty big"

"Right- but you had to dance with theses guys huh"

He had a little hurt look on his face. I smiled to reassure him, I climb into his lap and ran my hand from the back of his neck to his chest then back to his face, I brushed my lips to his as his breath became some what quicker,

"But none of them could dance like you can with me"

"Do I ever get to meet this partner of yours?"

"Partners actually"

"Why partners"

"Well my first partner kind of had a thing for me, and he keeps going at it so I got another partner for other dance's, I switch back and forth and you'll meet them next week"

"Why next week"

"I kind of promised them I do this one last thing its like a battle of the best crews I said I would do it with them, winners have to entertain a party the next day. But it would be so much better if you came with me"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

He kissed my lips, as gentle as he could; I pulled back with a devilish look on my face

"Dance with me Tyler"

I got up from his lap, walking over to the juke box, and playing **Chris Brown Aint no way**

I walk back to him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor

**Girl ain't no way, I won't let you down.  
If you let me I will show you how**

We walk to the dance floor as the music started. I turn to Tyler raping my arms around his neck bring him close to me

**Ain't no way  
I'm gone let you down  
I know it's hard right now.  
To say yes to me.  
But I'm gone make you say you love me.  
The way, you look to me now  
we need to get down  
you don't know but.  
I'm gone make you say you love me girl.**

The beat of the music I rock my hips side to side as his hands, stayed on my waist he continued to stare into my eyes. His hands gliding up to my belly button rings and then back down to my hips never taking his eyes off of me, his hand the proceed to go to the necklace I was still wearing the one he gave me before I left.

**I ain't never fell for a girl like you  
With jeans and a body that curves like you  
I don't really care what they say, when it comes to a difference of age.  
I can show you all the things I'll do.  
Break your heart, never raise my voice.  
Girl let down your guard.  
I know it's a lot to ask trust in me, but I can make a difference right now you'll see.  
Shorty tell me why you tryna keep all the goodies from me?  
Can't you see what you holding me, that does to me.  
Everytime you walk pass,  
Oh.**

Tyler hands went from my hips to my waist all the way to my back, feeling my curves along with the music. I turn my back to him, my back to his chest not space left in between us. His hands held on to my loops on my jeans as I continued to move my hips, bending over he kissed me neck, biting the skin a little bit, as gentle as he could. I let my hand wonder one going to his thy and the other going to tangle it self in his hair. We dance the whole song through only kiss and holding each other close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I haven't up dated in a while, it close to my senior year and I'm taking an R.O.P class to have some extra credits when I graduate, that and My end of the year essay has been assigned so I'm up to my neck in that, My dad left me and my family for a while and wont be back for a few weeks which means I have to pick up on his chores, which includes cleaning the garage and dealing with the horse. Some of my readers know that I was supposed to up date 3 days ago but an incident happen where I was riding my dads horse and another girl got to close to me with her horse, and all of a sudden while we both on our horses back they erupted into a fight with us still on. Thank god no one was hurt, I got away with a bruise on my stomach and the other girl got away scat free so all is good. I also wanted to tell you that I am also working on a Caleb story and that should be out soon. So that you for the reviews, enjoy**

**Sincerely **

**Jensine **

* * *

After walking around in the woods with Tyler, and a relaxing time at the cliffs. He was able to get me home a little bit before dark, not that I waned to be home before dark but tonight every one was coming over. Pouge, Reid, Sarah, and Kate, and of course Tyler would be there. Pulling up in front of my house I saw that no one was here, so I turn to Tyler and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I see you tonight"

"Yeah tonight" He said.

Tyler put his hand behind my head, and pulled me into a fiery passionate kiss. Are tongues dancing with each others, it made my head spin. I hesitantly pulled away from him, and step out of the hummer and walk inside. Caleb was on the couch watching the TV.

"I'm home"

"Did you have fun with Tyler?"

"Yup, did you have fun being bored"

"Oh yeah, it was thrilling" Caleb said, sarcasm clearly heard in his voice

"I'm happy to hear that"

I said walking up stairs to my room. It would be at least another hour or so till the boys got here and sun had now officially gone down, my muscles ached, my neck was tense. So my only alternative was the hot tub that mom had bought a while back, it was at the ever bottom of the house but hey why the hell not. I have nothing to loser. I dressed into my white two piece bathing suit, putting my hair up in a bun and grabbing a towel

"Ileana" a ghostly whisper I hear calls me name. Chills run down my spine as I turn around, no one it's just me up here. Huh weird is all I thought. But I persuaded in grabbing a towel and heading down stairs going down stairs I see the Pouge and Reid are already here. Of course being Reid notice how I'm dressed he whistles at me

"Dang, baby boys a lucky one isn't he"

I rolled my eyes and turn my attention to my brother

"I'm going to go relax okay"

He nods his head at me knowing where I'm going. I turn around and leave them to what ever they're doing, walking to the hot tub to a little longer than usual; I couldn't get the feeling some watching me,

"Reid, are you there"

Nothing, just an empty hall way, weird, finally after like 10 minutes I was in the secluded part of the house I open the glass doors, the smell of chlorine hit me hard. The pool light was still on; I walk over to the hot tube,

"Thank you mom"

I need this some times ever though, I had no stress on me I haven't danced or ran in over a week or so, so naturally my muscles where going to tense, and ill I had to say to them was ouch. I took off the cover and turn on the jets. Letting the water heat up I walk to the small table on the far side of the room taking off the necklace that Tyler gave to me, I didn't want to risk it get ruined, and putting the towel on the table I got in throwing my hair over side not wanting it to get wet. I sighed as my body relaxed into the water I was only there for a few minutes hell it even felt like a few seconds, then that feeling came back, frantically I look around the room, nothing. My heart began to race, the fear in my rose,

"Hello Ileana"

I almost screamed I turn only to see a pair of green eyes go black and I was shoved under water. This wasn't the sons the only one who had green eyes was Pogue and he never played with me like this. I struggled underwater trying to pry the hand off my head. The hand disappeared, but I couldn't get up, I felt the power of some one rising. Some one was trying to kill me

**Son's P.o.v**

Caleb watched Ileana walk away, Pogue was starring at the wall and Reid's eye's where stuck on the girl he loved but couldn't have.

"Caleb I think we should tell her about chase" Pogue said.

"No, he probably dead they're no reason she needs to know I don't want her to worry"

"Yeah but what happens if he not dead"

"Then well know"

They then saw familiar head lights shown through the window

"Tyler's here" Reid Said

"Bought damn time" Pogue said

Only about 2 minutes later, Tyler walks through the door with a small sports bag over his shoulder

"Well I guess I'm late to the party" Tyler said smiling "Where Ileana"

"She's Relaxing" Caleb said

All of sudden they felt some one using, they all look at each other, it was here in the house it was, way to strong to be Ileana using. Their last Conclusion

"Chase" they all yelled. Tyler look around

"ILEANA!" this wasn't like her when some one used she usually came to see who. But this time around she wasn't there

"I know where he is"

Caleb said taking off running.

They ran to the secluded part of the house as they came to the pool area, there stood Chase smirking at them

"Hello boys, been a while hasn't it, and oh Caleb I didn't know your sister was so…… Mm good looking"

They all turned to the hot tub, under the water and all the jets still running they could see brown hair.

Tyler took at step forwarded only to be stop by Chase it was then they noticed it that his eyes where black

"Uh don't try to even thing about, little brother you don't want her to ... die do you"

Chase jerked his hand up as Ileana emerged form the water gasping for air. Tyler and Caleb's eyes widen instantly all four of their eyes turning black.

"Ah now Caleb that's not to smart"

Chase said smirking. He jerked his head as Ileana was brought to him, her feet touching the ground as she tried to jerk away from Chase, only to have his arm wrap around her

"My you are warm and beautiful"

One of Chase hands went down her body as she looks at Caleb her eyes turning some what white. She made eye contact with Caleb's eyes, as he shook his head no. Ileana allowing her eyes to turn back to her original color. Chase hand continued to travel down all the way to her waist and still continued to go down. Ileana then raised her hand and slap chase across the face. Slowly he turn his head back to her eyes wide with anger still black as night

"Bad move there beautiful" he then turned to the boys

"Tell me what happens when some one body temperature is scolding hot and then suddenly is turned to scolding cold, what happens then my brother."

He only smiled looking back at Ileana

"Let's find out shall we"

Ileana was lifted into the air a shriek coming form her mouth, as she was throne into the pool

"ILEANA!!!" The boys yelled

As the pool began to freeze over ice covering every inch of the pool, Tyler and Reid ran to the pool only seeing Ileana on the other side of the ice, Tyler eyes black as night began punching the ice, blood erupting from his knuckles, as he continued to hit the ice, Pouge and Caleb immediately erupted in a battle between Chase, blocking both attacks with not much result. Chase was send back into the wall, landing next to the table in the corner. Standing up and laughing he took a look at the table seeing Ileana necklace.

"So I see a weakness between all of you already" Chase said laughing

Spiting up blood smirking

"Watch her you never know when she might just disappears"

He vanished into thin air. Caleb and Pogue ran to where Tyler was with Ileana losing air

Tyler anger rose as did his power

"Ileana is okay, Ileana hold on!" he kept hitting it nothing

"Screw this"

Tyler power rose to its highest leave, using both fists he slammed down on the ice. Shattering to pieces, with out a second thought Tyler jump in the pool, the cold water hit him like a kick in the gut, Ileana had run out of air and was now at the bottom of the pool, grabbing Ileana Tyler pulled her to the top where Caleb and Pouge grab her and Reid help Tyler out. Caleb put his ear by her mouth

"She's not breathing" Caleb screamed

Tyler shoved Pogue back and tilted Ileana head back, pushing his lips to hers and breathing in. Reid applied pressure to her chest as Tyler continued to breathe, nothing happen. Tyler's eyes going black and again breathing into Ileana mouth as Reid again applied pressure, soon Tyler gained a response. He pulled away just in time, Ileana shot up and spiting out water. Instantly shivered racked her body, she was freezing. Tyler grabs Ileana taking off his jacket and putting it around her; Pogue got the towel and rap it around Ileana

**Ileana P.O.V**

I felt nothing, cold, I couldn't breathe. Then the feeling of pressure on my lungs, the water that clouded my lunges was forced out, my lungs burned for air, looking around my brother's and lover where sitting around me. I was so cold; my body shook as Tyler pulled me to him his body was as wet as mine. Raping his wet jacket around me it gave me some warmth and Pogue brought my towel to me. I was so cold I couldn't believe it, and the fact that I wasn't wearing Clothes also helps my freezing state

"Ileana your okay" Tyler said kissing my head

"Let's go get her warmed up"

Caleb was going to have to explain to me how the hell they're another son and why the hell he's trying to kill me. Tyler lifted me up pulling me closer

"Let me take her"

It was Reid he was always concerned with me I wonder why?

"No she fine with me"

"Tyler she freezing and your wet"

I guess Tyler saw the logic in Reid description removed Tyler wet jacket from my shoulders, and re raping the towel round me I felt my self being carried by Reid. The heat coming off his body I welcomed, I heard the front door open and close I guess we were by the steps I kept my eyes close; I was so tired I couldn't really keep them open

"What Happen!!!" It was Sarah and Kate

"Chase" was my brother response; I felt a warm hand on my head

"She's burning up Caleb,"

Kate voiced echoed in to my mind as I fell in to a light sleep. But only for a few short moments, I was woken by the sound of rushing water; I could still feel Reid's arms around me,

"Put her in the water well take it from here"

Sarah voice, and then warm water hit my body, it sent my sense wild. Instant shivers erupted from me. Sarah voice woke me even more

"Ileana hey girl wake up"

Hot water was poured onto my head. Opening my eyes I saw the blonde hair of Sarah

"Hey you're awake"

"Hey Sarah, is every one okay"

"They're fine; honestly I think they're more freaked out over you. From what they told us you gave them quit a scare"

Kate face erupted in a smile, telling me

"You got guts to girl slapping chase I be to scared"

a horsed chuckle erupted from my throat, welcoming the warm water I feel asleep yet again.

This time the sleep lasted a little longer when I woke up again I was still in the bathroom, Sarah and Kate standing over me

"Hey Girl you need to get up" Kate shook my shoulder telling me,

I slowly rose out of the empty bathtub leaning on Sarah as they sat me on the toilet hand me some warm sleeping pants, and a long shirt and undergarments.

"Can you take it from here" Sarah said

"Yeah ill be fine, thank you I owe you guys one"

"Pssh yeah right" Kate said smiling at me

After they left I proceeded to get dress using my powers to dry my hair, this was the last time I do this, and Caleb would probably lecture me. It didn't bug me as much as it did Reid, Me and my brother have lived it and seen what these powers do to you; and we were set on not living like that our selves.

A knock came from the door

"Come in"

I expected to see Sarah and Kate, but it was Tyler, I don't think I've ever been happier to see those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey you okay"

"I'm fine just tired"

He gave me a weak smile, in his eyes I could see how much fear was in them, not only fear but, worry, relief and anger. Holding up a small blue pill and a glass of water

"Take this"

I took the pill from his hand and glass as I drank the pill and most of the water, taking the glass from my hand, and setting it on the counter top

"Come on lets get up to bed"

He gave me a small peck out the lips picking me up from, the seat; taking me to my room (TG- Her room has her own Bathroom)

I saw there where a few extra blankets on my bed, the covers flew back before my eyes, Tyler power was raising beside me. He laid me down getting in next to me and pulling the cover over me

"Get some sleep"

Kissing my forehead and raping his arms around my waist I don't think I've ever felt so safe, putting my head on his chest the steady breathing, put me to sleep, think about that guy Chase I think Caleb called, him what did he want with me, how did he have the powers and most importantly why is Caleb hiding my powers from him. Something happen when I was gone and I'm going to find out.

**I will be updating soon :D**


	11. Chase'n a Panic

**I Don't Own the Covenant **

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Tyler arms around my waist his nose was buried in my hair, and my head was tuck under his chin. Burying my head deeper into the little cravats of safety that was known as Tyler, his arms tighten around my waist; I look up to see those blue eyes.

"Hey are you okay"

"Its hurts" and it was no lie my whole body was aching, as soon as I had woken up form where Chase had grab me I felt this burning sensation crawling up.

"Where does it hurt" Tyler ask looking into my eyes

"It's spreading"

I said with pain in my voice my hand flew up to my head as I scream in pain. Tyler instant reaction was his arms tighten, holding me too him. I felt my power rise in my body, but so did the burning sensation. I soon found my hands be pried off my face. Looking up I saw Tyler, Caleb and the other my mother was right their beside them, I heard Reid's voice

"Caleb why is her right eyes black"

I heard Chase voice in my head

"Ready to become mine Ileana"

"Get out of my head" I screamed as my power and the burning sensation increased

"Oh my dear Ileana, Relax and let the burning take affect it wont hurt after that"

"Ileana who is in your head" Caleb said Pleading. For me to answer

His voice came back

"How's does my power feel to you"

I screamed again as the burning increased and started to go to my left eye

"Imagine it my dear soon you'll be all mine"

"Ileana who is in your head" My mother voice over powered Chase

"Chase!" I gasp

"His power… it's in me… h…he's…. trying to control me!!"

I screamed again as I felt the fire in my left eye, instinct took over and for some reason my hand flew up to my eyes, trying to stop the pain in my eyes. Tyler pried my hands off my face, and held them at my side. Caleb's hands where at the side of my head, as I look into Tyler blue eyes, I barely notice that thing where beginning to be covered my a thin sheet of black, I could still see his face, half of it was still normal but the other was, starting to be covered.

"You're not taking my sister Chase!" Caleb screamed

"Tyler don't let the darkness take me please"

I was scared and I cried he put his forehead to mine as his eyes turn black. I felt Caleb's and Tyler's power flow into me, I screamed as a battle erupted in my body. Closing my eyes to try to push out who ever I could

"She pushing us out, Tyler try to calm her down it's the only way" Caleb's voice rang out.

"Ileana open your eyes"

I didn't respond but kept my eyes close

"Ileana if you love me open your eyes!"

Tyler screamed, panic clear in his voice. Tearing my eyes open the black sheet was almost over everything. I started into Tyler black eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me; as long as you don't close your eyes you'll be fine."

I heard a scream, recognize it was Sarah and Kate's, the window in my room shattered, as did the glass that was over some pictures. The battler continued in my body, the black sheet was beginning to fade and heard Chase voice

"NO!!! YOU WILL BE MINE"

The black sheet stop moving as the battle continued, I look up at Caleb and saw that Pogue had joined him, both of their eyes black as the night sky

"Pogue, Caleb make it stop" I cry pleading

Tyler brought my face back down to his, his black eyes meeting mine.

"It's okay Ileana, its okay"

He said stroking my hair, his touch some what calmed me, it made me relax. Then a power surge, I ached my back as I screamed in pain, Reid pulled my mother away from me I couldn't hear what she was saying, all I saw was he lips moving, Then darkness hit me, and the pain was gone.

It only seemed maybe a few minutes later, I woke up. But I knew I had been out for more that a few minutes, the sun was rising as the light peeked into my window. I barley raised my head

"Ileana" I heard a gasp behind me

Looking back I came eye to eye with Caleb. His brown eyes looking into mine as relief washed over them as he embraced me in a hug.

"Ileana your okay, you're okay"

Caleb repeated this as he stroke my hair holding me to him. I could tell he was some what tense. Tearing my eyes away from my brother, I look around the room Tyler and Pogue where occupying my little couch by my balcony, I could barley see Reid blonde hair on the floor. All three where asleep and they look like hell. What happen to them, to me?


	12. What the Hell

* * *

Kay so yeah its been like almost two months since ive Up dated but, life gets in the way and some girls tell me that they still have time for fan fic when there in school but my scheduales and little more hectic, I hope you enjoy this Chapter at least two reviews before i up date or start typeing again so later and hope you guys are doing good 

Jensine

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Its had been two weeks since the Chase incident, Tyler and the other refuse to leave me alone, my mother was on the frits she always check on my even at the un godly hours of the morning and it seemed when I went back to school it made her worse. Caleb told me that her drinking increased, I went home one day and I grab the liquor out of her hand and put my head in her lap as she cried her eyes out. I still remember what she said to me 

"You remind me so much of him, Ileana you wouldn't believe what you have done to me to Caleb, I you didn't come home; I don't know where we'd be"

She was drunk but I still listen as she ran her fingers through my brown hair. But it had been 2 weeks since that day and so far so good. I woke up in my room, looking at my window the sun shined dimly. Since that day two weeks ago mom gotten a little better Caleb watching me like a hawk and surprisingly Tyler not in my room. He's been sleeping over every time I come home Caleb lets him sleep with in case Chase come back. Getting out of my bed I had some short shorts on and a pink spaghetti strap shirt the heater was on full blast so the out side cold didn't affect me. I heard a knock at my door

"Come in"

I said the door open as Tyler emerged smiling at me. I walk over to him, as his arms encircled me, his lips found there way to my neck as he gently nibble at my skin, letting out a satisfied sigh he pulled away, pressing his lips to him as gently as he could treating me like I would break. We pulled away from the lack of air. Stupid air why do we need it, I kissed the base of his neck as his hand tangled them selves in my hair.

"Morning Tyler"

"Ileana, how did you sleep?"

"Good would have been better if you where with me,"

I said smiling at him as he brushed away a stray hair from my face

"Tonight ill be with you, it just last night Reid well was being Reid"

"What Happen?"

"Ill tell you later but for now it time for you to eat"

I kissed his lips again letting a low moan escaped my throat as his tongue danced with mine.

"Go get dressed" he said

I pulled out of his arms and walk away but he swat me in the butt lightly and closed my door. Since the Chase thing me and Tyler have gone a little father in our relationship, we haven't gotten to the point of losing it we just touch a lot more. When we first started this Caleb almost gagged. Making my way to my closet I pulled out my outfit, I though about how they told me who Chase really was, Tyler had to restrain me I remember his hands on both my arms keeping me close to him as Caleb told the reason why dad was now dead. It was because Caleb couldn't beat Chase on his own so dad help him out. But it seemed like almost everything went back to normal. Almost, when I look my self over in the mirror I was wearing some Blue jeans with a reddish pink muscle shirt my hair was down and straight with some light foundation and eyeliner on the bottom of my eyelid before walking out I put on my slip on shoes they where all black with red polka dots in the front with a red rose. I walk down the stairs into the kitchen Caleb and Tyler were sitting there eating on the island

"Hey Sis"

"Hey Ca"

Sitting in between Caleb and Tyler I reached for the cereal box and milk and a bowl After eating our breakfast we all sat down in the living room and watched Transformers for about 20 minutes, until we heard knocking I open the door and Reid and Pogue.

"Hello Boys"

I said giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I let them in as the went to the living room

"Reid, Pogue you guys Hungry"

"Yeh you mind making up something" Pogue ask

"Yeh sure no problem"

"Thanks Sweet Cheeks" Reid like always as I walk away I heard some one hit him on the head with his usual whisper "what did I do" and aging another one followed problem Caleb and Tyler. I started on some sandwiches for the boys only to hear the front door bell ring, I put down the knife and walk to the door as I open it I was greeted by being tackled to the floor and I screamed looking up to see who it was

Boys P.O.V

After Ileana went into the kitchen to fix something up for Reid and Pogue, Tyler eyes following her out

"Hey Baby boy can you do me a favor and not ogle my sister in front of me"

Reid smirk as he saw Tyler,

"Baby boy can't help if they weren't dating"

Caleb hit Reid over the head

"What did I do?"

Tyler then went in and hit him over the head to. After watching Transformers for a little bit more Pogue but in

"Why are we watching this movie" Tyler just laughed and look at him

"Cause its Ileana Favorite and every one here but you likes this movie"

They heard the door bell ring, but they remained still, looking at each other next thing they hear was Ileana screaming. Tyler shot up faster than all of them and rushed to the main entrance. Only to see three boys in there one on top of Ileana Tyler ran over to them and shoved the other two back and pulled, the other one off of Ileana standing in front of her, the other boy came up behind them, glaring at the intruders only to hear Ileana say

"Its okay guy's I know them"

Back to Ileana POV

I stood up Tyler still in front of me his body ridged ready to snap if thing got out of hand I kissed the back of his neck as I stared at the 3 boys in front of me

"Miguel, Justin Jacob what the hell"

Miguel just flashed his smile his Dark Green eyes shining in the light, Justin was just grinning like a mad man, His sandish blonde hair and mustache and dark eyes, then there was Jacob black hair and black eyes, he just smiled at the look at me and tyler. But by judging by my brother and Tyler they were no where near comfort. Its seemed the Ipswich boy where nervous about how this LA boy would effect there reputation.

"Um Guys these are my friend form La, This is Caleb my older brother, Reid, Pogue, and my Boy friend Tyler, guys this is Jacob Justin and Miguel my dance partners " Looking between all of them, they seemed to be having a silent stand off. Glaring at each other, the silent battle was interrupted by the front door opening to reveal Sarah and Kate and the first words out of Kate mouth

"Holy Crap there…"

Sarah managed to cover her mouth as Pogue glared even more at the boys. It seemed that the look of the La boy's, made the Ipswich boy run for there money.

"Um Miguel what's up"

"We came to start Rehearsing, dance off next weekend"

"What?" I asked alarmed Caleb look at me glaring

"Ileana what this about a dance off"

"Um... well um heh I never mention it"

"Ileana" Caleb said sounding strict

"Its something I promised I do before I came back to Ipswich"

I said as fast as I could closing my eyes and squinting more behind Tyler.

"And pray tell where this Dance Off is"

"Um back in LA"

"My eyes still closed I heard my brother stomp past me and up the steps the door to his room slamming shut. I held onto Tyler shoulders for a little support he turned around and held me by my waste, more tightly than usual but still held me.

"Ill go talk to him" Sarah said walking past all of us.

I look up at Tyler his Blue eyes full of jealousy, I kissed him passionately on the lips as he returned the favor, his hand went up into my air tangling his hand there. His tongue slip into my mouth and I could taste him fully, he tasted like chocolate, sweet chocolate. I pulled away and said

"I'm going to go change my shoes"

I look at Miguel and Jacob

"You have the CD"

Jacob just smiled "don't we always"

I walk up to my room Tyler behind me, in my room I took off my slip on shoes and put some tennis shoes on

"I'm going with you"

I look up at Tyler and said

"What did you say?"

"I'm going with you; I don't want you going alone"

"Tyler it's just LA I lived there for a while ill be fine"

"But id feel better if I went with you please"

I sighed and stood up walking towered him giving him a light kiss on the lips I smiled

"Of course you can come Tyler"

he just smiled as I made my way out of the house

Jacobs Escalade Truck was sitting in the drive way as I could hear him pop in a CD. Miguel smiled and me and said

"Lets see if you've lost your touch, your with Jacob on this one"

"Kay"

I moved my shoulders around

The music started, and as soon as the music started I ran off the top of the steps out side and I heard my Name being yelled and some one using I flew over the step and postion myself so I was strait over Jacob he had his arms sticking up, palms wide open as mine came in contact with his, he flip me so I landed the right way

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

I took my place between Miguel and Jacob as I moved my body to the beat, soon as the started Low low low, Jacob pulled me into him as I moved all the way down with him I prop back up as I took my solo dance

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

My feet Moved on there own accord, moving my body I could feel the boys eyes on me I fell to the ground repeating the same thing Jacob had done to me but my knees on the ground he flew over me grabbing my hands and flip before he hit the ground as I stood behind them. The dance continued until the song was done. Tired and out of shape as I was I sat down the boys laughing at me all the time. As soon as I sat down the front door open to reveal my brother and my lover. Tyler bent down taking my lips to his as Caleb, Pogue, and Reid went to talk to Miguel and the other. When Tyler pulled his lips away from mine I felt him trial his lips to my ear and whisper "Mine" in my ear before continuing to kiss me this was going to be an interesting week in deed

* * *

Song Called Low by Flo Rida, And Pictuers of Jacob, Justin and Miguel on my profile later be safe people 


	13. Before the Meet and a Stressed Tyler

_**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, loved them. Also a special thank you too, HeartBreakerginny, Superdani152003, Gossipgirl 101, Angel Alexander, Samantha Marie Cullen, Nikkimac 20, and SmileyRiley121. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Sincerely Jensine **_

_**I own nothing. **_

It seemed like the weekend pass to fast, every day we practiced a new dance, and each time the dance seem to come back to me. I could feel the boys eyes on me every time. Caleb was just so happy seeing me dance, and I my self was happy. I don't think I ever stop smiling when I danced it was just to fun. It would be better once I was back in L.a with the whole group behind me and the party was going to be a blast. But that to Tyler littler persuasion not only was Tyler coming with me but the rest of them too. Word had soon traveled around Ipswich that there was a party in LA, and some of the kids where driving down there to get a good view of what they called the Ghetto. Stupid ignorant, and spoiled little brats, they where; But I didn't bug me i was going back to LA with my friends. Monday rolled around and I found my self back in the dorms with Tyler and Reid, Pogue wasn't to far off and Caleb was with mom, and where the guys they stayed at my house, mom said the made the house alive again especially if Caleb was with them. Mom had told me that they still don't get along and it was kind of funny. Mom had called the night prior and told me that the house had never been this noisy. I heard Caleb and Miguel arguing over something I didn't want to know. Needless to say the guys really didn't like Miguel he was the one that kept on asking me out in LA but it always ignored it the guys seemed to get along fine with Jacob, he told them that he had a girlfriend, and they seemed to relax. When my alarm clock broke my little reflection of the weekend, Spencer's had Monday off why? Because our swim team was going again Hastings, our biggest swim meets of the season, and my boyfriend was on the team. Shooting up off my bed I jump on Sarah bed,

"SARAH, SARAH WAKE UP!!!!"

I yelled jumping up and down on her bed. She grond in protest and rolled over and tuck her head under the blanket

"Ah come on Sarah you don't want to be late for the swim meet do you"

At that both Sarah and Kate shot up from the bed knocking me down off the bed and the process, Back of head meet floor. I landed upside down my back against the bed feet in the air. One look from Kate and she laughed

"Hey keep in mind your dating my brother and when you come to me for little secrets I just might not give them to you"

Sarah smiled broadly and respond

"What do you know that we don't know?"

Still in the same position form when I fell off she look at me I stuck out my tongue and but and had, as funny smile on my face. Kate and Sarah look at each other and then look back down at me. Kate smiled sweetly and said

"Ileana what are you hiding?"

"My what ever are you talking about I have no secret's"

I pulled my self into a sitting position fixing my sleeping pants and shirt. My light blue flannel pants and a black muscle shirt curtsey of Tyler. I stood up and started walking to the bathroom we shared Kate and Sarah watching me the whole way.

"Is it something about Caleb" Said Sarah

I look back and give a clueless look

"Reid"

I just smiled

"Its Reid get'er" Kate jump out of bed running at me all I did was spin around and run out the dorm room, I ran for about 12 door until I came to a filmier door, Sarah and Kate not to far behind me, I was so close and I soon as I was about a door away it open to relives Tyler. I gave a small screech and jump into his arms, raping around me securely and my arms going around his neck

"Ileana what's"

"There coming for me"

"Who"

"Twiddle de and twiddle dum"

He looks down the hall to see Sarah and Kate coming. Going back into his room quickly, and shutting the door. We see there shadows go by the door, still in tyler arms I smile

"My hero"

"Always" he says with his breath taking smile. I lean in and kiss his lips, he smirk under my lips as he starts to walk towards his bed laying me down with out letting go of on another. We pull away from lack of air as he nestles his head on my chest and I run my fingers through his hair. I smile looking down at him he seems so relaxed, the swim meet was one of the biggest swim meets the collage representatives would be scouting for good swimmers for there teams. Spencer's and Hasting had some of the finest swimmers. A little while later, I look at the clock me and Tyler had been laying here for a about 15 minutes he need to get down to the pool,

"Tyler"

"Hm"

"Time to get going"

His eyes shot open and he looks at me in a panic way

"I can't do this, I'm not that good compared to Pogue or Caleb, Ileana I'm screwed" he flung him self to the bed beside me. I chuckled at bit at his nerviness; looking up from the bed he gave me a playful glare

"You think this is funny hmm?"

"Not funny just well weird you were just fine yesterday and now well, you're freaking out"

"But its collage, it's the it of all its"

I raised an eye brow looking at him that was not a Tyler sentence he must really be freaked out. Sighing I lean over and pressed my lips to his giving him a bit of encouragement

"Tyler everything's going to be fine, your parents are going to be there cheering you on, the collage officials will be impressed and you'll go to the collage of your choice simple as that"

"What makes you so sure Ileana?"

"Cause your Tyler Simms, one of the smartest and brightest in Ipswich not to mention the cutest"

He gave me a smirk as I pressed my lips to his. Pulling away I said

"Go get dressed I have to go back to my room no doubt Sarah and Kate are with Caleb and Pogue"

He gave me a slight nod and I kissed his lips once again, and left his room.

So yeah not much action in this one the storys going to pick up soon you know more action, sorry to bore you Review please i hope your all having a good day. Im going to go see 10,00 BC WITH STEVEN STRAIT HE'S SO HOTT AND ITS SUCH A CUTE MOVIE IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE INTERVIEW GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPER IN STEVEN STRAIT 10,000 BC


	14. Edge of out seat's

After I left Tyler room, he seemed so nervous hell I would be nervous too. This was his chance to do anything he wanted, everything he's been working so hard for he could get today, I was sure going to help him in any way I can. Tyler seemed to relax when I gave him a kiss, so that was the top of my list to do. But other than that I knew he wouldn't be totally relaxed. When I got to my dorm room I saw a note from Sarah and Kate and wouldn't you know it they were with my brother's. Opening my dorm room I saw the sun was high in the sky and it was going to be a warm day. I got dressed into a jean skirt mid thigh, a light blue shirt that showed of my belly button ring, and I let my hair down. I put on only a little bit of make up and head down to the pool area grabbing my phone before I left. I saw the out side grounds Collage advisors were showing up and parents I saw Mr. and Mrs. Simms walking hand and hand. Even after all these years they were still in love like teenagers, I just hope me and Tyler can be the same way. Smiling I reached the pool area, more bleachers were add, the student body that attend would be on one side; while the parents would be on the other. The smell of chlorine hit me hard; I saw Tyler and the other walking out of the dressing room looking at anxious as ever, the boys and girls from hasting were standing on the opposite walls. I noticed that Caleb was bouncing on the balls of his feet, Pogue was running his hand through his hair Reid was pick at a scab on his arm and, Tyler was looking around anxiously. Sarah and Kate walked up to my two older brother's encouraging them and giving them a kiss and leaving I continue to watch them until there was an announcing for the students and advisors to take there seats. That's when I notice Tyler eyes widen and continue to look around, what was he looking for?

Making my self noticeable I started to walk up to them, Abbott was looking at me grinning. But I completely ignored him he wouldn't dare start a fight right now and I was right, I walk by with no problem. Tyler blue eyes landed on me his posture relaxing a little. Once I reached I put my arms around his neck and gave him a little kiss. Retracing from him I walk up to my brother

"Knock'em dead Caleb" I gave him a kiss on the check, as he ruffled my hair

"Be sure to keep cheering alright"

"YES SIR"I gave a fake salute he gave a small chuckle relaxing a little bit more.

Walking to Pogue I ruffled his hair as he usually did to me,

"Go getem Biker boy make shake in there Speedos"

Pogue only gave me and smile and kissed my forehead. I remember when I was little him and Caleb where always my brother's the acted the same way around me I was Pogue little sister blood or not.

Reid I think was most nervous one, his old habit of picking at a scab he had when he got nervous had been a little worse there was no scab remaining just a new cut. Sighing I took out a tissue from my pocket (TG- It just there) I cleaned his cut and put some pressure and it stop bleeding.

"Where's my bad boy that not fazed by anything"

"Back in his dorm shaking like a girl" he said sarcastically

"Come on Reid you'll do fine"

"How do you know? Hm?"

"Cause I' a Danvers's right Caleb"

Caleb look over at me smiling I grind back at Reid and gave him a kiss on the check, Tyler was looking at me pleading, almost as if to say Get me the hell put of here'. I shake my head, and kissed his lips, and ran my hand through the back of his hair as on of his hands found my waist. Pulling back gently I smiled and him

"Go get'em baby boy"

He smiled and relaxed a little more, I gave him another kiss on the lips, as I made my way to the bleachers. Sitting in between Sarah and Kate they both grab my hand squeezing anxiously. The race began we were on the edge of out seat the hole way cheering on out boys. There where so many ties. Reid tied with another boy from hasting, and Tyler barley made it, Pogue and Caleb pulled in first but the two younger ones where freaking out. When the last bell rang signaling the end of the meet Kate and Sarah grip loosen only a little, as we watched them go back into the locker room. We sat there waiting all the other left the representatives/advisors, the parents, the student but no we sat there waiting for them to come out. About 15 minutes later they came out, we jumped off the bleachers and ran at them, Kate and Sarah wrapping there arms around there respected boyfriends and I wrap mine around both Tyler and Reid. Knowing that in a few days there futures will be decided

* * *

so short i know, well i saw 10,000 BC STEVEN STRAIT IS SO HOT IN THAT MOVIE IT EVEN MADE ME CRY. Rumor on the Web is he going to be in another movie called priest or something but i dont know when it was posted that he was, so if any of you know let me know, One review before i up date. 


End file.
